1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope, and more particularly to a laser microscope using a TV monitor for observing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing construction of a conventional microscope. In the conventional microscope, illumination light emanated from a white light source 1 such as halogen lamp is reflected by a semi-transparent mirror 2 and illuminates an object 4 through an objective lens 3. An image of the illuminated object is formed on an image plane 6 by the objective lens 3 and a second objective lens 5. An image-taking plane of a TV camera is arranged to coincide with the image plane. A light image formed on the image-taking plane is transformed into an electric signal and an observation image is displayed on a TV monitor.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a conceptual diagram of an image-forming optical system of a conventional microscope. As shown in FIG. 2, the image-forming optical system of a conventional microscope is a telecentric system at the object side. However, no telecentric system at the image side is used. In FIG. 2, a reference number 7 denotes an aperture diaphragm.
If the light source is replaced with a laser source in the conventional microscope, a laser microscope can be constructed. However, when reflectance of the object is high, an interference pattern shown in FIG. 3 may be produced on the TV monitor.